The present invention relates to a method of detecting the pressure in a cylinder or working chamber in an internal combustion engine by means of a pressure sensor, for controlling the engine.
The intake pipe vacuum conventionally employed for controlling an internal combustion engine is affected by the atmospheric pressure or a change in exhaust; therefore, the intake pipe vacuum may represent an engine load condition slightly different from the actual one. In consequence, there are cases where control for optimizing the fuel supply or the ignition spark timing cannot be advantageously performed.